Desde Que Ya No Estás
by Maria10971
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió después de aquella fatídica batalla? Pequeña continuación de La Segunda Oportunidad, para aclarar lo que sucedió después.
1. Chapter 1

_Septiembre 12, 1980_

Estaba sentado en aquel techo, que lo inundaba de recuerdos. Cada esquina, cada centímetro estaba impregnado con _su_ imagen. Su esencia.

Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto. Una gran cortada, cubierta por una costra, surcaba su costado izquierdo. La noche, le brindaba una hermosa luna, y grandes estrellas alrededor. Pero no podía verlas. Su vista, estaba nublada por la ira.

Se encontraba sentado. Sus rodillas estaban flexionadas y ligeramente separadas. Sus codos, estaban apoyados sobre cada una, y la mano derecha estaba envuelta en el cuello de una botella de Whiskey de fuego. El líquido color ámbar, estaba casi hasta el fondo. El resto, dentro del sistema de hombre con lagrimas.

_Solíamos robar el alcohol de tus padres_

_Y subir al techo_

_Hablábamos de nuestro futuro, como si tuviéramos una pista de el._

_Nunca pensé, que un día te perdería _

-Estábamos en este mismo lugar- su voz sonaba reprochadora y ronca, e influenciada por el alcohol. Su dedo índice de la mano izquierda apuntando tensamente a las tejas debajo de el- este mismo lugar cuando me lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y paso su mano izquierda en el cabello, antes de unir sus labios con la orilla del cristal. El liquido se balanceó dentro de su contenedor. Las lagrimas de Sirius, salían por debajo de los parpados. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de agudo dolor. Arrugas en su frente, y alrededor de los ojos, mas hermosos del mundo, según _Ella_.

-¡Lo teníamos todo planeado! ¡juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separe! ¡por vejez, Mione! ¡vejez! ¡¿Por que me dejaste antes de tiempo, por que?!- exclamó desesperado extendiendo sus brazos a sus lados. Su mirada estaba direccionada al cielo, mostrando los dientes con rabia. Los parpados le temblaron debido a la embriaguez, al igual que sus brazos extendidos. Su rostro brillaba por la humedad que surcaba sus mejillas.

-Nuestra historia- tomó un trago mas de Whiskey- nuestra historia… ¡dicho aquí, en este mismo lugar!… cuando dijimos que lo mejor de nuestra historia, ¡y que irónico es!- tomó otro trago- es que después de una batalla, terminábamos unidos… ¡pero no! ¡no terminamos unidos! ¡No terminamos peleados! ¡terminaste muerta Hermione! ¡muerta!- pausó unos segundos en los que estaba temblando y apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de continuar- Y es que no entiendo… ¡Si me amabas, ¿por qué me dejaste?!

Comenzó a sollozar mientras dejaba caer la cabeza pesadamente entre sus rodillas. Su mano izquierda pasaba por entre su cabello, al ras de la nuca, de una manera lenta y calmada. Pero en cuestión de segundos, comenzó a moverla con violencia, como si intentara lastimarse. Se golpeó desesperado el lugar y exclamaba con frustración. Levantó el cuello y gritó con ira. Su alarido se extinguió, cuando los jadeos por el llanto, llegaron una vez mas.

_Y en otra vida, yo seré tuya_

_Mantendré todas mis promesas_

_Ser nosotros contra el mundo_

-Lo peor de todo…- dijo frunciendo los labios y negando con la cabeza con ímpetu. Su voz sonó ronca. Como si decirlo fuera una tortura.- es que siempre lo supe… siempre tuve este maldito presentimiento, aquí- indicó golpeándose repetidamente con violencia en el lugar donde anatómicamente estaba su corazón. La palma liberaba un sonido sordo y seco al contacto estruendoso con su pecho- ¡siempre lo supe! ¡yo nunca iba a ser feliz! ¿cómo? Soy un maldito Black… ¡y los finales felices no existen para nosotros!… ¿preguntarte, si creías en las otras vidas? ¿si crees que nos uniremos en el mas allá? Y toda esa palabrería… ridículo, ¿no es así?... estas muerta y ahí acaba la historia… no nos volveremos a ver, solo un estúpido lo creería…

_Y en otra vida, haré que te quedes_

_Y así, no tendré que decir, que fuiste la que se fue _

Sus sollozos escalaron las paredes de su garganta y comenzó a gemir de dolor, cubriendo su rostro con la mano izquierda. Sus ojos, se convirtieron en el origen de una cascada, que no conocía final. Su brazo derecho, envolvió sus piernas y las atrajo a su pecho como un niño pequeño. Se comenzó a mecer, hacia delante y hacia atrás, y el brebaje dentro de la botella, lo hacía con el. Sus gemidos, sus sollozos se escuchaban agonizantes. Un líquido escurría de su nariz, y partículas de saliva salían expulsadas de su boca, con cada exhalación agitada de aliento.

-Por favor Mione…- rogó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No quería ver nunca mas. Sí veía a sus manos, solamente veía las manchas rojas, de la sangre que se impregnó en su piel. Sangre caliente que salió de _su_ _cuerpo_, dejándola sin vida. Odiaba tener brazos, quería arrancárselos. En ellos, solamente sentía la ausencia de _su_ _cuerpo_. El haberlo sentido pesado, cuando su corazón ya no latía, y después, este se le fue arrebatado. La alejaron de el. Remus y James, luchando con su fuerza, mientras Regulus tomaba el cuerpo inerte de _SU_ esposa… no importó cuanto luchara, cuanto golpeara al aire, cuanto empujara a sus amigos, cuanto gritara y llorara, cuanto rogara… simplemente se la quitaron. Su vida, se fue con la de ella. No despegó su mirada de _sus_ ojos cerrados. Regulus lloraba. James lloraba. Remus lloraba. Pero el moría. Lentamente. Dolorosamente. Su corazón explotó con un dolor inigualable, cuando Regulus giró en su eje, y unos segundos después, ya no estaban ahí. Gritó de dolor al cielo. Aulló con desesperación. Sufría, y padecía como ningún hombre lo había hecho nunca. Lo habían abandonado.

_Nunca separados, hicimos un pacto_

_A veces cuando te extraño, pongo aquellos éxitos _

_Y en otra vida, yo seré tuya_

_Mantendré todas mis promesas_

_Ser nosotros contra el mundo_

-Me mentiste, una y otra vez…- susurró. Sus labios, rozaban su brazo mientras hablaba, y su piel recibía el tibio contacto de su aliento, y la húmeda sensación de baba. Sus lagrimas, continuaban recorriendo sus mejillas y caían a su brazo. Su cabeza, estaba siendo aprisionada por el alcohol. Su cuerpo, tenso por el momento, pero a la vez lánguido por sus sentimientos.- siempre me aseguraste que estarías a mi lado… juntos por la eternidad, Mione, me lo prometiste… nunca dejarme solo… me mentiste… ¿y quieres saber que es lo peor?...- cuestionó rodando los ojos hacia arriba para ver el cielo. Los ojos grises, se veían mas claros que nunca, la luna se reflejaba en ellos- lo peor es que te perdono… por mas que quisiera no puedo odiarte… no fue tu culpa…

Frunció las cejas con pena y encogió los labios, apretándolos para que no salieran las aflicciones de sufrimiento y lamento. Le dolía como nada en el mundo. Mas que una maldición, mas que una cortada en el rostro, mas que nada. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para solucionar esto. Cuando los lloriqueos comenzaron a escapar sus labios apretados, subió su mano izquierda y la formó en un puño, sus dientes en contacto con el. Como si quisiera meterlo. Intentando inútilmente parar sus lamentos. Le dolía. Estaba sufriendo.

-Y aun sueño… sueño que un día volverás a mi… que viviremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos… pero hay sueños que no pueden ser, hay realidades que debemos de afrontar…

_Y en otra vida, haré que te quedes_

_Y así, no tendré que decir, que fuiste la que se fue _

Las convulsiones de su pecho, eran lastimeras de ver. Nadie nunca, había visto a un hombre morir en vida. Pero así se sentía el. El dolor de su pecho, era enfermizo. Le oprimía las costillas, le estrujaba los pulmones y no podía respirar. Le llenaba la garganta y se sentía ahogar. Pero no era así. Respiraba sin obstáculo. No había impedimenta en su garganta.

-Mi Hermione…- lloró mordiendo sus dedos, poniéndolos rojos. Sin poder mantener mas su mano en la boca, la sacó y golpeó el piso. Su puño se quedó ahí- hay Mione… _ella_ tiene tus ojos….- sonrió con nostalgia en dirección al cielo. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. No podía descifrarse muy bien de que sentimiento. Su cuerpo era el mar de emociones encontradas- cada que los abre… y los veo, chocolates y llenos de emociones… como los tuyos… ¡no puedo no pensar en ti! ¡todo en esta maldita casa me recuerda a ti! ¡ver a James y a Lily y a Harry me recuerda a ti! ¡ver a Remus y a Regulus me recuerda a ti! ¡Helena me recuerda a ti! ¡A ti! ¡pero no eres tu!

Levantó la botella, y la llevó a sus labios. Se detuvo por un momento, sin inclinarla, como dudando sus acciones. Pero después de unos segundos meditando, la subió y dio un gran trago. Ya casi no quedaba liquido. Solo un par de tragos mas.

_Todo este dinero no puede comprar una maquina del tiempo_

_No puedo suplirte con un millón de anillos_

Se quedó como ido. Las lagrimas no paraban de caer por su rostro. Pero no pestañeaba. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados. Sus manos, pesadamente a sus costados. Las piernas, desparramadas, no sabía ni como, no le importaba. El llanto mudo se extendía por su cuello, mojándolo todo a su paso. Una tormenta. No entendía como es que su cuerpo no se había secado. Había llorado noche tras noche tras noche. Incluso se preguntaba si algún día iba a dejar de llorar. Sabía que iba a pasar. En un lejano futuro. Pero lo haría. Al menos físicamente. Su corazón no dejaría de llorar jamás. Cada litro de sangre que recorra su cuerpo, será las lagrimas de su órgano. Llorando la pérdida de su complemento.

-Fuiste mía… por tan poco tiempo- su voz, áspera y profunda, destilaba pérdida. Parecía ser, que cubría sus palabras, como si no las dejaran salir con fluidez y libertad.- nuestro corto infinito, se vio interrumpido… y…. Y me dejaste… con una bebe, una hermosa bebe… que no hace nada mas que recordarme a ti… ¡y no se como hacerle! ¡no se como cuidarla! Cada vez que llora… se que lo hace, no pidiendo para que yo la cargue, lo hace para que la cargues ¡_tu_! … y no se calla, no….- cerró su puño y lo levantó con fuerza. Comenzó a golpear suavemente sus labios recientemente cerrados, como si tocara una puerta. Cerró los ojos y continuó hablando- no se calla, por que no quiere mis brazos duros, quiere los suaves y cariñosos de su madre, ¿por qué me hiciste esto?... Mione, ¿no te bastó con dejarme en una vida sin ti, ahora también debo enfrentar la realidad de que Helena necesita mas a su madre que a su padre, y no puedo darle lo que requiere? ¿huh? ¿no fue suficiente, con matarme con tu partida?...

Dejó la botella de Whiskey de fuego a un lado, y puso la palma de sus manos en sus parpados. Comenzó a quitar violentamente las lagrimas, pero detrás de ellas, venían otra. Sus manos, dejaron de ser suaves y comenzó a hacerlo con violencia. En una de esas, su mano arrancó un pedazo de su costra, causando que una ligera gota de rojo, cayera junto a las transparentes. Dejó caer las manos a su lado.

_Debí de haberte dicho _

_Lo mucho que significabas para mi_

_Por que ahora, estoy pagando el precio_

Colocó sus manos en el suelo a cada lado de su cadera, para poder impulsarse hacia arriba. Cuando estuvo de pie, se meció ligeramente hacia los lados, debido a la ligereza de sus rodillas. Sintió su visión temblar y su cabeza ser acosada por una punzada. Una vez que estuvo de pie, y algo como estable, el pánico lo atacó de nuevo. Subió sus manos y las puso al costado de su cabeza con fuerza, encorvó la espalda hacia delante, escondió su cabeza al pecho y flexionó las rodillas mientras gritaba.

-¡Aaaaahhhh!-Gritaba con furia, con soledad y con rendición. No había nada que hacer. Solo aceptar la verdad. Su lamento, pudo perforar los oídos de todos los que habitaban en esa gran casa. Pero no le importaba. Quería que todos supieran su dolor. Su desmoronamiento. Su quiebre.

Jadeó cuando su voz paró. Se quedó con los brazos colgando a sus costados y dejó de llorar. Vio la luna con espontaneo interés. Brillaba como _sus_ ojos lo hicieron una vez.

Contorsionó su cara en una mueca de enojo, estiró su mano, y tomó la botella de Whiskey. Terminó por consumir el liquido, sin importarle haberse acabado la botella en esa noche. Despegó sus labios y lanzó la botella lo mas lejos que pudo. Jadeó por el esfuerzo. El cristal se rompió en algún lugar de la obscuridad.

-¡¿Por qué… tuviste que decir que el ultimo enemigo a vencer, es la muerte?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!


	2. Chapter 2

_21 de Diciembre 1993_

En la sala de la mansión Potter, todo era calma. Tranquilidad y silencio. Al menos en ese instante. Lily y James, sabían que en cualquier momento, alcanzarían a escuchar los gritos. Sabían que Sirius, estaría enojado a mas no poder. Y esta vez Helena, había tenido la culpa. Estaba teniendo un año difícil, Lily lo sabía. Entendía por lo que pasaba. Era una jovencita de trece años, con un padre un tanto… insensible, en ciertos aspectos. Era una bruja brillante, digna de Ravenclaw. Excelente calificaciones, perfecto comportamiento… pero a veces, este se veía afectado por el gen merodeador, además de que Harry, Neville y Ronald, no siempre eran una buena influencia en ella.

-¡Esta es la ultima vez que haces esto jovencita!- exclamó en un rugido, el padre de la pelinegra. La adolescente, atravesó la puerta de la cocina, roja por el enojo. Sus pisadas eran fuertes y sus puños estaban hechos un puño. Detrás de ella, salía Sirius, igualmente rojo de la ira. Aquel que dudara de su relación padre e hija, definitivamente no los habían visto pelear. Helena había heredado el gen Black en ese sentido. Los Potter, Regulus y Anser, levantaron la mirada asustados, para ver la nueva discusión de los Black.

-¡Pues no esperes que te obedezca, que seguramente lo vuelvo a hacer!- espetó furiosa, desde el primer escalón. Sirius detuvo abruptamente su andar, al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Estas desafiándome, Lena?- su voz era amenazadora, un padre a punto de explotar. Entrecerró los ojos, arrugando su cicatriz.

-Si es necesario- masculló la bruja entre dientes. Sus bellos ojos chocolates resplandecieron con la furia de los Black. Era en este momento, donde Sirius se arrepentía de haber agradecido que la mujer sacara eso de su familia. ¿Por qué no simplemente podía haber heredado la altivez y el orgullo, que obviamente tenía? ¿o la impaciencia?, que también compartía. No… también debía de ser desafiante, ¡Incluso con su propio padre!

La joven heredera Black, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¿a dónde crees que vas? ¡no hemos terminado!- exclamó Sirius reanudando sus zancadas. Su hija, ya iba a la mitad de la escalera. Giró y exclamó con altanería.

-Pues yo creo que ya lo hicimos- dijo con seguridad en la voz. Viró su cabeza, mandando a volar su cabello negro como la noche y subió muy derecha, las escaleras de mármol.

-¡Terminamos hasta que yo lo diga!- espetó enojado, comenzando a subir las escaleras- ¡tu madre jamás hubiera aceptado este comportamiento!

Helena, se detuvo en la cima de las escaleras y respondió con violencia, segundos después de haber escuchado las palabras de su padre.

-¡Pues estas son las noticias! ¡no la conozco! ¡así que no esperes que me comporte como ella!- exclamó con rabia, sabiendo que no debería de haber dicho esas palabras. Sirius se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera y abrió los ojos con dolor. Helena quería decir algo, pero su lado Black se lo impidió. Simplemente continuó caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

-Canuto- susurró James poniéndose de pie y mirando a su amigo, pero este continuó dándole la espalda. Después de unos segundos, continuó caminando, esta vez, mas calmado, aparentemente.

Helena sabía que no debía de haber dicho eso. No era su culpa, no debía de haber dicho eso. No debía, no debía… pero lo dijo. Y ahora, su corazón dolía con culpa. Ardía la sensación de culpabilidad. Caminó por su habitación y se sentó en la gran cama. Sus movimientos eran calculados e incomodos. Miró a la gran repisa frente a sus ojos. Habían libros en cada repisa, unos sobre otros, uno sobre otro.

Las palabras que le había dicho a su papa, retumbaban en su cabeza, taladrándole con remordimiento. Pero era la verdad, no la conocía… sabía su nombre, claro. Había visto pocas fotografías de ella, y sabía que se parecían pero no la _conocía_. Lo poco que sabía de ella, se lo habían dicho sus tíos, y sus padrinos. Su papa rara vez hablaba de ella, mas que comentarios espontáneos con relación al gran parecido entre ambas. Su amor por la lectura. Su bondad y amabilidad. Cosas por el estilo. Pero nunca le hablaba de su madre. No como ella quisiera. No como ella lo necesitaba.

Sabía que por el momento, lo que debía de hacer, era ir a la habitación de su padre y pedirle disculpas. Eso también lo compartía con su mama. Ambas, según tía Lily, eran brujas racionales… pero no por eso frías.

Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación. Caminaba lentamente, sin hacer ruido alguno por el pasillo, acercándose a la habitación que rara vez entraba. No era que lo tuviera prohibido, es solo que también había sido la habitación de _ella_, y lo sentía como lejano, distante… algo muy privado. Había estado solo un par de veces, cuando era mas chica, y tenía pesadillas y se iba a dormir con su papa. Aunque la mayoría de las veces, su papa era el que iba a su cuarto y se quedaba con ella.

_Cuando das lo mejor de ti, pero no logras nada_

_Cuando recibes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas_

_Cuando estás tan cansado, pero no puedes dormir_

_Atorado en regresión_

Llegó a la puerta. estaba entreabierta.

-¿Papa?- susurró, muy bajo. No hubo respuesta. Empujó suavemente la madera, haciéndola rechinar y lo que vio, rompió su corazón.

_Y las lagrimas caen por tu rostro_

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar_

_Cuando amas a alguien, pero todo se va a la basura_

_¿podría ser peor?_

Su padre, su fuerte e indestructible padre, estaba sentado en el piso y su espalda estaba recargada en la cama. Tenía las mejillas brillosas y los ojos irritados. Veía a la nada, no se había dado cuenta de que su hija estaba observándolo estupefacta desde el umbral.

-Papa- habló con voz mas fuerte, pero no demasiado. El hombre pareció salir de su trance, pestañeando varias veces. Giró la cabeza para ocultar su rostro, y limpiar sus lagrimas antes de que su hija las viera. Ya las había visto.

-Lena, pasa…- su voz fue ronca, áspera. Pero sus palabras fueron suaves y tranquilas.

La bruja comenzó a caminar al lugar donde estaba sentado su papa y lo imitó. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y ella lo miró con una mueca de tristeza.

-Perdón papa, no quería decirte eso- su voz estaba cargada de lamentación. Verdaderamente se arrepentía. Y Sirius la conocía tan bien, que sabía como se sentía con solo verla parada en su puerta. esa expresión la había visto antes en Hermione.

-No, Lena… perdóname tu a mi… tienes razón, no la conoces y es mi culpa- el brazo derecho de Sirius rodeó los hombros de la niña y la acercó a el. La barbilla del mago descansó en la coronilla de su hija.

_La luz te guiará a casa_

_E incendiará tus huesos_

_Y yo, intentaré arreglarte_

Padre e hija, se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos recordaba por que habían estado discutiendo. Ya no les importaba eso. Ni siquiera se acordaban de haber discutido. Era uno de los muchas altercados que habían tenido últimamente, pero no afectaba su relación. Helena sonrió al recordar cuando fue sorprendida por primera vez, en una travesura con sus amigos. La primera vez que fue castigada. A principio de este año, exactamente. Su padre, le había mandado una carta felicitándola y agradeciéndola por mantener su nombre en alto en el colegio. Ella solo pudo reír al leer esto ¿Qué padre felicita a su hija por ser castigada? Solo el… y su tío James.

Sirius, por otro lado, pensaba en todas las veces que había hablado con Lena de su madre. Y la respuesta se redondeaba en un solo numero. Cero. Desde pequeña, Helena había entendido que su madre no estaba en el lugar, y era increíblemente prudente como para preguntar. Sirius sabía que le había preguntado a Lily y a sus padrinos, y que ellos le habían contado cosas vagas y no muy profundas. Pero no le preguntó a el. Jamás. Y el sabía, simplemente por que era igual a _ella_, que moría de ganas por hacerlo. Pero algo se lo impedía. El mismo Sirius, se lo impedía. Esta era su oportunidad. Ahora o nunca.

_Ya sea en el cielo o en el infierno_

_Cuando estas tan enamorado, como para dejarlo ir_

_Pero si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás_

_Cuanto es lo que vales_

-Helena- la bruja se movió en sus brazos para mirarlo. Una vez mas, los ojos chocolates se unieron con el mar de plata. Pero era una mirada diferente. – tienes razón… no conoces a tu madre y es mi culpa, siempre lo ha sido… no se por que no te hablé de ella antes.

La joven escuchaba sorprendida el cuento de su padre. Era lo que siempre había querido. En Hogwarts, escuchaba historia de sus amigas, acerca de cómo se habían conocido y enamorado sus padres. Todas sabían hasta el ultimo detalle. Ella solo podía decir, que se conocieron en su séptimo año. Era la única información que tenía, de la historia de amor de sus papas.

-Tu madre siempre quiso que le contáramos a nuestros hijos nuestra historia… decíamos que duraría para toda la vida… Tu mama… llegó durante nuestro séptimo año- sonrió Sirius mirando a la nada, como recordando lo que había pasado- la conocí y se molestó conmigo por algo tonto que hice…- rió ligeramente y no vio la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su hija,- si no me hubiera disculpado, seguramente nada hubiera pasado… pero lo hice y nos hicimos amigos, los mejores… yo le contaba mis mas obscuros secretos y ella a mi los suyos…- la miró de reojo, no le iba a contar todos los detalles de la historia.

-Sigue- suplicó con voz de niña pequeña. Ante los ojos de Sirius, era como si tuviese seis años otra vez, y le estaba pidiendo, que le lea un cuento mas antes de dormir. Su corazón latió con ternura. Los ojos chocolates brillaron con la incertidumbre y la emoción.

-Y así, duramos todo el año como mejores amigos… me entendía como nadie, y tu madre, bueno ella era un acertijo- rió divertido al recordar lo molesta que se había puesto cuando la llamó así por primera vez.- hay Lena, no sabes… la entendía pero a la vez no, ¿me comprendes?

Su hija sonrió un poco mientras asentía, escuchando atentamente a las palabras de su padre, la historia que había querido escuchar desde hace tanto.

-En la boda de tus tíos, James y Lily… bueno, digamos que le confesé mi amor eterno- sonrió recordando una escena en la cocina. Definitivamente no le iba a contar todos los detalles. Nunca. – estuvimos un muy buen tiempo juntos, pero… son igualitas en ese departamento, siempre había drama a su alrededor- rió al sentir un ligero empujón de la pelinegra.- como todos los novios, tuvimos peleas….- la ojeó con una ceja levantada, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de preguntar- ¿tu no tienes novio, verdad Lena?

-¡No!- exclamó sonrojándose y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Bien… no lo tengas nunca- amenazó su papa. Lena solamente rodó los ojos divertida.

-¡Continúa!- suplicó acomodándose un poco mas bajo el pesado brazo de Sirius, y lo miraba con admiración.

-¿Dónde iba?... ah, claro, el pleito… pues si, nos peleamos por un tiempo… pero finalmente, me di cuenta de que no podía dejar que una tonta pelea me separe de la mujer que amo… y nos casamos- sonrió mirando hacia abajo, al rostro ligeramente redondo.

-¿Y luego?- la emoción era palpable en su voz.

-Luego… bueno tuvimos nuestra corta pero hermosa vida de casados- dijo frunciendo las cejas, recordando los meses que estuvieron unidos legalmente, sabiendo que no todos habían sido exactamente hermosos, pero aun así, los apreciaba- estábamos en guerra Helena, se que lo sabes muy bien… eran tiempos difíciles, pero todo era bueno al lado de tu madre. Gracias a ella, Regulus y yo nos reconectamos, y ve nada mas… ahora es tu padrino.

-¿Tu elegiste a tío Reg como mi padrino?- cuestionó frunciendo sus negras cejas, muy curiosa por la respuesta.

-Claro que quería a mi hermano como tu padrino, pero tu mama lo propuso… el y ella, bueno eran muy unidos- asintió sonriendo y asegurándole a su hija, que habían sido grandes amigos, mas que eso.- lo mismo fue con tu tío Remus, eran excelentes amigos…

_La luz te guiará a casa_

_E incendiará tus huesos_

_Y yo, intentaré arreglarte_

-Pero papa, dime- dijo la niña sacando a su padre de su ensimismo- ¡cuéntame de cuando supieron que iban a tenerme!

Sirius rió abiertamente, como un ladrido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que la risotada escape fácilmente de su garganta. Helena miró sorprendida a su papa. ¿Había preguntado algo muy divertido?

-¿Qué?- arrastró las palabras.

-Nada… es solo que nos enteramos que te tendríamos, no de la manera linda y romántica en las que se enteran los padres, oh no…- dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza- ¡tu madre me metió un gran susto! Fue por estas fechas, lo recuerdo bien…

-¿Cómo sucedió?

-Bueno, pues verás… tu madre llevaba unos días enferma, y ¡No me lo dijo!- exclamó incrédulo, como si aun no creyera la situación.

-¿No se supone que era tu esposa y que deberías de conocerla?- ahí estaba el lado Black, pero no le molestó. Se le hizo muy simpático el ver a la tierna niña en sus brazos, hablar de semejante manera.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que era un acertijo? Tu madre era una mujer difícil- sonrió abiertamente y Helena mordió su labio inferior con exaltación. Era la mejor historia de amor que había escuchado. Fuera de lo normal, mejor que la de sus amigas definitivamente, tan… ordinarias y comunes.

-¡Dime mas!

-Bueno, pues un día que estábamos hablando… ¡tu madre se desmaya en mis brazos! ¡y ahí ves a tu padre perdiendo la cabeza!- sus hombros temblaban debido a la risa, Lena estaba igual. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a su padre, lo había visto "perder la cabeza" cuando se cayó por primera vez de una escoba a los seis años, mientras le enseñaba en el jardín.

-¿Y con eso supiste que estaba embarazada?- levantó una ceja con duda.

-No… tuvimos que llamar a Madame Pomfrey-

-¿La de la escuela?- preguntó sobresaltada abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-La misma- asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo exactamente que es lo que pasaba por la mente de su hija. La enfermera era muy vieja.- en fin, tu madre resultó estar enferma, pero… nos enteramos también de que tu venías en camino y no podíamos estar mas felices.

_Las lagrimas cubren tu rostro_

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reponer_

_Las lagrimas cubren tu rostro_

_Y yo…_

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Helena no pudo morderse la lengua antes de preguntar. Ya sabía lo que sucedía después de que naciera. Murió un mes después en la guerra. No sabía muy bien como, ni siquiera tío Remus le quiso contar. Y prefería no saberlo.

-¿La extrañas?- su voz sonaba incierta y tímida. Sirius la miró. Dejó sus ojos prendidos en los de ella por unos segundos. Lena no sabía que estaba sucediendo. No podía decir si estaba molesto por su pregunta o dolido.

-Todos los días- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Yo también- dijo en un intento de decirle que no estaba solo, que ella también extrañaba a su madre.

_Las lagrimas cubren tu rostro_

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reponer_

_Las lagrimas cubren tu rostro_

_Y yo…_

-Helena…

La bruja pudo notar que su padre estaba repentinamente serio, y ella lo imitó.

-¿Si?

-Tu madre…- desvió la mirada y vio al frente con una suave sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios- fue la bruja mas valiente que conocí en mi vida. Era amable, gentil, bondadosa, sin prejuicios, de un gran corazón… una bruja brillante, la mejor de su edad… y te amaba con todo su corazón.

-¿En serio?- nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry, pero siempre quiso saber como se escucharía la voz de su mama, que le dijera que la ama.

-Oh si, mas que a nadie en este mundo- aseguró Sirius mirándola y comenzando a trazar unos círculos en su mejilla. Helena sonrió ante el gesto que la había calmado en sus noches de pesadilla, en sus miles de caídas al correr, o en sus cumpleaños. Un gesto que solo hacía su padre con ella.

-Hay veces que sueño con ella- confesó sonriente y comenzando a jugar con un hilo de su blusa- me sonríe y me dice que me quiere, aunque no escucho su voz… sueño, que nos acompaña a Hogwarts o al Callejón Diagon… sueño que esta conmigo.

-Lo está… Helena, ella siempre está con nosotros- aseguró el pelinegro, deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos. Reacomodó su postura y puso ambas manos en las mejillas de su hija- ella siempre está con nosotros, aunque no la veamos… las personas que nos aman, nunca nos abandonan y siempre podemos encontrarlas aquí- Sirius apuntó con dos dedos al corazoncito de su hija. Helena sonrió al pensar que efectivamente estaba ahí, siempre a su lado.

-¿Realmente lo crees?

-Estoy seguro de ello…

_Lagrimas cubren tu rostro_

_Y yo prometo aprender de mis errores_

_Lagrimas cubren tu rostro_

_Y yo…_

Ella lo miraba con admiración. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Ahora, su mente se organizaba. La racional Ravenclaw reorganizaba su ideas, e hizo una ultima pregunta, simplemente necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-¿No te duele verme, y verme tan parecida a ella?- preguntó bajando la mirada. Quería saber, pero a la vez no quería hacerlo. No quería saber, si cada que su padre la miraba, era la responsable de su dolor.

-No… Helena, no- dijo levantando gentilmente su mentón. – tu… tu fuiste la razón por la que yo pude salir adelante, tantos años atrás… eres muy parecida a ella, si, pero a la vez tan diferentes… y cuando te veo, solamente puedo llenarme de felicidad, puesto que eres la prueba del inmenso amor que nos teníamos.

Helena sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su papa. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas.

-Dime en que nos parecemos… por favor- suplicó ladeando la cabeza. Sabía que se parecían, mucha gente se los decía, pero quería escucharlo de su papa.

-Pues… lo primero, están los ojos… esos ojos, tu madre me volvió loco con sus ojos- rió recordando la explosión que tuvo con sus amigos, en su habitación de Hogwarts en su séptimo año- tu rostro… es una replica a primera vista, pero si te veo bien puedo verme en ti… ambas, bueno, aman leer… - rió y pasó una mano por su cabello- son brillantes, muy inteligentes. Eres igual de buena que ella, tienen el mismo corazón de oro, gracias a Merlín… ¿te imaginas si los dos hubiéramos tenido exactamente la misma personalidad?- preguntó riendo con terror. Ella también soltó unas risitas- ayudan a sus amigos, nunca los abandonan… eres sensible, pero fuerte. Determinada… si me lo preguntas, ambas son algo tercas- lo empujó suavemente por el brazo- creo que ambas… aprecian sus momentos a solas, pero les gusta estar acompañadas… en fin, muchas similitudes… pero diferencias también.

-Pero-

-Lo importante no es en lo que se parecen, Helena… pueden parecerse en cosas buenas o en cosas malas… pero lo importante, es que ella te amaba, lo sigue haciendo…

Helena miró a su padre con ojos abiertos de par en par. Y lo abrazó fuertemente. Enterró su rostro en su pecho mientras el hombre envolvía su brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la bruja. Su padre no podía verla, pero ella sonreía en su pecho. Por primera vez en su vida, podía _sentirla_. Decir que la conocía. Confiaba, en que su madre no la había dejado sola ningún segundo, que aunque no pudiera verla, estaba siempre a su lado. Ahora entendía, que siempre que se sintió sola, o triste, algo misterioso la tranquilizaba. Siempre fue _ella_. Podía sentir… que estaba ahí con ellos, en la misma habitación, sentada sonriente a su lado y abrazándolos también. Podía imaginar, y creer… que eran la familia que siempre habían querido ser.

_La luz te guiará a casa_

_E incendiará tus huesos_

_Y yo, intentaré arreglarte_


	3. Chapter 3

_Septiembre 1, 1997_

Ese era el día, no lo podía creer. El día que tanto había temido estaba ahí. Nunca se lo aceptaría a nadie, menos a James, jamás lo dejaría en paz, pero esa noche había dormido muy mal. Giró y giró y giró por toda la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos simplemente se rehusaron a cerrarse. Sentía feo en su pecho, algo incomodo en el corazón. Se sentó en la cama, se levantó, caminó, y regresó, pero nunca supo que era. Hoy se daba cuenta que era lo que le causó el insomnio, que es lo que le causaba el nerviosismo. Su princesa se iría a su ultimo año de Hogwarts. No lo podía creer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Helena pasó de estar en sus brazos dormida, a estar gateando por todos lados. En otro abrir y cerrar de ojos dejó de gatear y la encontró corriendo por toda su habitación. Un segundo después le estaba diciendo "papa". Juró que ese día había sido el mas feliz de su vida. Mas tarde, se encontró enseñándole a volar en escoba, a colocar explosivos en calderos, a moverse sigilosamente al hacer una broma. Después, se encontró diciéndole adiós por primera vez en el anden nueve y tres cuartos. Y ahora, se encontraba yendo a buscarla a su habitación para llevársela, para decirle una ultima vez adiós en el mismo anden. Regresaba a Hogwarts por ultima vez, no dejaba de repetir esas palabras en su mente. Estaba extasiado de emoción.

Su hermosa princesa, habían pasado excelentes momentos juntos, los mejores. La extrañaba horrores cuando se iba, pero sabía que estaba teniendo el momento de su vida, lo sabía bien pues fueron de los mejores de _su_ vida. Ella, era todo para el.

_Siempre serás una parte de mi_

_Y yo sentiré tu fortaleza_

_Cuando mas lo necesite _

Su hija, bueno… era… ¿cómo podía decirlo? ¿Especial? Si, esa era la palabra que buscaba su mente. Era impresionante a decir verdad, y cómico en algunos momentos. Otros, una pesadilla viviente. La amaba de todo corazón, pero a veces pensaba que sufría de doble personalidad. Era la imagen de sus dos padres. A pesar de nunca haber conocido a su madre, sin intención, la proyectaba, aunque no lo sepa. Habían días, donde Helena estaba tranquila, todo era calma a su alrededor. La veías en la biblioteca y leía libro tras libro tras libro. Era callada, y podría parecer tímida, y algo cohibida. Introvertida y muy prudente. Mucho mas madura para su edad. Se ponía a pensar y a filosofar de la tierra y su existencia, y luego iba con Sirius, o Lily, para cuestionar sus teorías. A veces, era muy complicado seguirle el paso, pero lo intentaba, al fin, llevaba diecisiete años a este ritmo. Pero por otro lado, tenía momentos o días enteros, los cuales eran una tortura, en los que era la reencarnación de Sirius. Su tranquilidad explotaba y lo que salía expulsado era intensidad pura. Explotaba por las mínimas cosas, se irritaba con facilidad. Se volvía en una bomba en regresión, y era extremadamente impaciente. Su mente se vuelve en un campo de batalla de la imaginación. Se volvía activa, divertida y muy… muy traviesa.

Esto mismo es lo que lo complicaba todo. Un día, llegabas a decirle un comentario sin mucha importancia, del cual podías obtener dos respuestas. La primera, era una bella sonrisa y un agradecimiento cordial y sincero. La segunda, un ataque de rabia y gritos, que seguramente te hacía salir corriendo.

Sirius se preguntaba que tipo de respuestas tendría el día de hoy. Colocó su mano en la perilla y la giró.

_Te veré otra vez_

_Nunca te fuiste realmente_

_Te siento caminar a mi lado_

_Yo se, que te veré otra vez_

Se quedó estático. Sobresaltado. Desconcertado. Sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulo a la imagen que se desfilaba delante de el. Estaba _ella_, ahí, en la habitación de su hija. Su cabello castaño caía misteriosamente controlado por su espalda. Le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Los rizos, enmarcando dulcemente su rostro sonriente. Los ojos chocolates estaban iluminados con inocencia, con ternura. Lo miraban desde el centro de la habitación. Su corazón aceleró ligeramente sus latidos y sonrió. Se veía hermosa.

-Lo hice permanente, ¿te gusta?- cuestionó Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior, con miedo a la reacción de su padre, pero aun se podía divisar la sonrisa.

-Hermosa- sonrió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Dio unos pasos hacia su hija y le tomó el rostro en sus manos, besando su frente- idéntica a tu madre.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó con ilusión en sus ojos.

-Totalmente.

Sirius pasó a sentarse al pie de la cama de su hija, y se dedicó a observarla. Helena le dio la espalda y continuaba asesando el nuevo estado de su cabello, en el espejo de cuerpo completo en la puerta de su armario. El hombre en la cama, sonreía tontamente admirando a su hija. Verdaderamente era igual a su madre, era impresionante. Aquel que dijera lo contrario estaba ciego. Solo si la veías de cerca y con mucho cuidado, podías ver a Sirius en su rostro. La curvatura de los labios y la forma de la ceja. Lamentablemente, eso era lo único. Lo demás, lo heredó de Hermione. Era extraño. Rió un poco al recordar la conversación de los padres con los padrinos, que tuvieron unos días después de que naciera la heredera Black. En ella, creían que Helena crecería a ser igual a su padre y que le daría un infarto a McGonagall, pero todo cambio hace unos años, cuando comenzó a desarrollarse físicamente, y se convirtió en el clon de su madre. Y no solo eso, la verdad es que cada que la veía entrar a la biblioteca y salir con tres o cuatro libros en mano, sonreía y rodaba los ojos. Eran igualitas. Las dos, hablaban con cierto tono de "lo se todo". Tal vez Hermione no estuvo en Ravenclaw, pero tenía la mente de una. A veces, y sin que Helena lo supiera, hacia gestos que su madre solía hacer. En fin, en ambos ámbitos, físico y psicológico, se parecían.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- cuestionó burlonamente la castaña, viéndolo desde el espejo. Sirius sonrió como atontado.

_Ahora no estas_

_Pero no te he olvidado_

_No puedo decírtelo a la cara_

_Pero se que me puedes escuchar_

-Nada…- dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba las cejas.

La mueca de incredulidad que le dedicó Lena, le dio a entender que no le creyó nadita. Lo sabía, por que el inventó aquél gesto… eso lo había heredado de el, lo decía con orgullo.

-Verdaderamente eres igual a tu madre- confesó finalmente con una sonrisa de lado.

Helena giró rápidamente para verlo, y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo bailar a su cabello recientemente castaño.

-¿Realmente lo crees papa? ¿qué me parezco a ella? No he visto muchas fotos de ella, sabes- cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente y frunciendo las cejas, la duda palpable en sus palabras.

Sirius sonrió ante su gesto y simplemente puso su mano en el espacio a su lado, para indicarle que tomara asiento por un momento.

-Tenemos que salir o perderemos el tren- dijo sonriente mientras caminaba y se dejaba caer pesadamente a su lado.

-Oh vamos… es temprano, además, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?- cuestionó mirándola de reojo y extendiendo una suave sonrisa.

_Cuando esté perdido_

_Cuando te extrañe demasiado_

_Me digo a mi mismo_

_Que fui bendecido por haberte tenido en mi vida_

-No puedo creer que ya termino Hogwarts- aceptó la castaña mirando a sus manos, que entrelazó unos segundos antes. Mordió un costado de su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Tranquila mujer, no estés nerviosa… verás que es el mejor año que tienes- aseguró Sirius, poniendo su gran mano, sobre las de su princesa.

-Eso espero… digo, tía Lily me contó mucho acerca de su ultimo año y se que tengo que hacer muchas cosas y-

-¡Tranquila Lena! Ser premio anual esta sobre evaluado- la heredera Black empujó suavemente a su padre y le mostró un rostro ofendido, al cual, el padre respondió riendo- ¡es verdad, lo está! Pregúntale a James.

-Tío James, al igual que tu, ¡fueron un desastre!- contestó con su usual tono de sabelotodo, pero con una sonrisa- y si no hubiera sido por tía Lily, tío Remus, y mamá, seguramente hubieran sido expulsados.

-¡Bah! ¡claro que no! ¡éramos los consentidos de McGonagall!- aseguró el pelinegro haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-¡Por favor!- rodó los ojos con diversión- cuando la profesora McGonagall nos vio a Harry y a mi, el primer día de primer año, abrió los ojos con terror, ¡terror!

-¡No!… digas lo que digas, nos ¡_a-do-ra-ba_! Y si, tu no eres exactamente como nosotros y por justa razón serás premio anual y lo que sea, pero yo se…- dijo levantando su índice, para dar énfasis a su punto-… yo se que las mejores bromas de los chicos, las planeaste tu.

-¿Yo?- arrastró las palabras con fingida sorpresa y colocando una mano sobre su pecho, alejándose un poco de su padre.

-¡Si, tu!- rió Sirius negando con la cabeza.- Harry, Ronald y el sapo Longbottom son la reencarnación de los merodeadores; los chicos… no hay año que no estén castigados, igual que nosotros a su edad.

-Lo se- rió la castaña- y es Neville, papa, no sapo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- rió el señor Black, levantando una mano en señal de buena fe.- pero ya dime- dijo mirándola con una ceja levantada- ¿es tu novio no es así?

El rostro de Helena se puso de los mil colores, rojo, rosa y morado. Abrió los ojos, los cuales brillaron como nunca, y apretó los labios en una fina línea. Sirius nunca diría que sintió su corazón estrujarse. Su princesa había cambiado a su rey, por un príncipe.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, respira- dijo dándole palmaditas en la pierna al ver que no contestaba. Un audible exhalo de aliento se pudo escuchar- es un buen chico, sus papas son muy amigos míos, es solo que es extraño… verlos, ya sabes… juntos, juntos… después de verlos jugar los veranos cuando venían todos aquí… además de que ya no eres una bebe, eso es todo.

-Deje de serlo hace mucho papa- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisuras de sus labios.

Ambos rieron, pero ya no dijeron nada. Se mantuvieron sentados uno junto al otro, rozando sus brazos.

_Cuando tuve el tiempo de decírtelo _

_Nunca creí que llegaría el momento _

-Te tengo un regalo- dijo Sirius de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Su mano derecha fue a meterse al bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Inclinó su torso hacia atrás, para poder meter sus dedos al apretado lugar. Después de unos segundos sacó una pequeña bolsita y la puso en la palma de la mano de su hija- la encontré cuando guardé las cosas de tu madre, y pues… guardé esto para dártelo algún día. Hoy.

Helena se puso a apreciar el regalo. Era una pequeña bolsa de cuentas, muy pequeña que podría caber en su calcetín. Se veía que debía de haber sido muy hermosa pero estaba desgastada. La tela estaba deslavada, por lo que no se podía saber el color original. Habían varios hilitos sueltos, lugares donde con anterioridad había estado alguna cuenta. Las que aun permanecían, se veían algo golpeadas y talladas. Alguna vez, había sido un objeto muy fino.

-Papa… me encanta- susurró pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la bolsita, pero después cayó en la cuenta- ¿qué es?

Sirius rió ante el comentario, entendiéndola perfectamente, el también se había cuestionado eso.

-Eso… era un objeto muy preciado para tu madre- sonrió observando el objeto- lo llevaba a todos lados, nunca se separaba de el… muchas de las cosas que le pasaron, le sucedieron con el a su lado… tiene un encantamiento indetectable de expansión, o algo así- habló moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia a los detalles. Al escuchar estas palabras, Lena abrió la bolsita e introdujo su mano. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando su hombro tocó el ras de la bolsita.

-¡Oh!- exclamó sacándola.

-Lo se… tuve que limpiártela, estaba algo… sucia- dijo omitiendo detalles. La bolsita había estado sucia de tierra y algo de sangre, no que su hija necesitase saber eso.- por eso está tan deslavada y… y bueno rompí unas pocas cuentas. También tuve que sacar su contenido, tu madre guardaba objetos… interesantes se puede decir.

Sirius divagó recordando cuando sacó todos los objetos que estaban dentro. Libros en docenas, ropa de Harry y Ron, sets de pociones, frascos vacíos, la tienda de campaña, la cual por alguna extraña razón se la había pedido Regulus, un libro muy curioso llamado "vidas y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore" el cual quemó sin abrir una pagina. En fin, muchas cosas, interesantes y curiosas, así como peligrosas, para esa nueva línea del tiempo al menos, Sirius lo sabía. Muchos objetos los destruyó y otros los guardó.

-Muchas gracias papa- dijo abrazando con fuerza por el cuello a Sirius. Este, le regresó el abrazo con cariño, ignorando la rápida falta de oxigeno por la estrujada.

-¡Sirius y Helena Black!- gritó Lily desde algún lugar en la casa, indicándoles que ya debían de irse.

_Cuando las palabras que pude decir_

_Vinieron a acecharme en mi hora mas obscura_

_Me digo a mi mismo, _

_Te veré otra vez_

Lentamente se separaron un poco y se vieron a los ojos con complicidad. Sonrieron ampliamente hasta que Helena se separó completamente y se puso de pie con prisa. Sirius observó sus rápidos movimientos. Tomó su capa, su varita y después el asa de su baúl y salió de la puerta con un suave "vamos".

Sirius se quedó viendo el lugar vacío, por el que su hija había salido. En una fracción de segundo, casi imperceptible, pensó en algo. Que no hacia falta que esperara toda una vida para _volverla_ a ver, puesto que su hija… era _su_ viva imagen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Septiembre 19, 2006_

El pasillo estaba obscuro. La poca luz, era la de la luna que perforaba las ventanas. Estaba solo en casa. James y Lily estaban en una misión, al igual que los Longbottom. Su hermano, Regulus, se había ido de viaje con su esposa. Sirius quería mucho a su cuñada. Era una mujer simpática. Isabelle Williams, era una bruja de cabello rubio, largo y lacio. Además de unos hermosos ojos azules. Se habían ido con Gideon Prewett, y su esposa de doce años ahora, Valerie. Dorea, se había ido a dormir desde temprano. Estaba muy enferma, y se acostaba en cuanto el sol de metía.

Los paso de Sirius resonaban en la solitud del lugar. Caminaba lentamente. Había llegado muy tarde del ministerio, y se dirigía a un lugar en especifico. Hace muchos meses que no entraba a esa habitación. Su hija pasaba mucho mas tiempo ahí, que cualquiera en su casa. A pesar de llevar tan solo cuatro años de casada, ante sus ojos seguía siendo su princesa en colitas de caballo, pidiéndole que le contara un cuento antes de dormir.

Su mano se envolvió en la perilla dorada de la biblioteca, y la abrió. Estaba tal cual la recordaba. Sonrió melancólicamente de lado. No estaba seguro si no entraba hace dos años o mas, pero no había cambiado en nada.

Las grandes repisas estaban revestidas de libros. Gruesos tomos, llenos de polvo y telarañas. Algunos, se veían un poco mas nuevos, su hija se había encargado de eso hace muchos años.

Sus pies se arrastraron al silloncito solitario que estaba bajo una ventana. Las estrellas brillaban solo para _ella_ esa noche. Al estar junto al asiento, pasó su mano suavemente por el respaldo. En menos de un segundo, y entre un parpadeo, Sirius pudo imaginar a la melena de rizos desparramados sobre este. Rió un poco mientras tomaba asiento. Le pasaba a menudo, mas si visitaba lugares que habían sido significativos para ambos, o para su esposa.

Por ejemplo, el día antes de la boda de su hija, la llevó a la azotea por primera vez. Le contó acerca de las conversaciones que habían tenido en esas tejas. Recordó con ternura, las lagrimas de los ojitos de su hija cuando le dijo que en ese mismo lugar, se había desmayado por haber estado embarazada. Helena se emocionó con cada palabra, con cada recuerdo que le brindaba su padre.

-Hermione…- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se inclinaba para tomar el portarretratos que estaba en la mesita de madera- hace mucho que no hago esto, ¿hablarte?... recuerdo que solías hacerlo con Harry y con Ronald… ahora te entiendo, te hacía sentir bien… yo también siento lo mismo…

_Terminó, no puedo creer que terminó_

_No puedo creer, todo el amor que dejé_

_Para mostrar otro día_

-Había querido decirte estas palabras desde hace mucho, pero algo me lo impedía, ¿sabes?... simplemente no encontraba el tiempo, o inventaba excusas. Pero ya estoy aquí… y vengo a decirte todo lo que siempre quise decirte- sus yemas acariciaron el vidrio, soltando un chirrido debido a la fricción. Su sonrisa no flaqueaba. Necesitaba hacer eso, liberar la presión de su corazón, la cual cargó durante tantísimos años.. Quería poder decirle todo lo que había en su corazón, además de simplemente hablarle. Contarle de su hija. De lo que ha sido en su vida.

_Escucha, espero que puedas oírme_

_Mientras me hinco y rezo_

_Con el amor que quise decir_

-¿Puedes creer que ya vamos a ser abuelos?- preguntó riendo y negando incrédulo con la cabeza- Yo, el gran Sirius Black, ¡abuelo!... los Black emparentados con los Longbottom, no lo creí ver nunca… Neville es excelente marido, según las palabras de _tu_ hija- aclaró el hombre a la fotografía sonriente de Hermione. – pero se que la trata bien… como se debe de tratar a una princesa, _mi_ princesa… mas le vale, o sino, ya habría tenido un accidente… nacerá en unos meses, y… y estoy mas emocionado que nunca, ¿lo puedes creer?... cuidar a otro merodeador, eso es historia… no saben si será un niño o una niña, pero lo que sea, será excelente.

_Obscuridad, tu te llevaste la obscuridad_

_Antes de ti, mi vida en blanco y negro_

_Pero hoy, la habitación es gris_

Su mano continuaba trazando círculos en el vidrio, y analizó, como tantas veces lo había hecho, la figura sonriente de su mujer, girando con un gran brillo en los ojos. No había visto la fotografía, naturalmente. Al no entrar al lugar, no veía el regalo de Hermione. Pero en su memoria, la imagen estaba grabada. No podría despegarla nunca.

-Hay Mione…- dejó el portarretratos en la mesita y se recargó. Sus manos se pusieron sobre su ligeramente abultado abdomen y cruzó las piernas, mientras observaba a la noche. Su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, pero era menos prominente.- la verdad, es que nunca creí poder salir adelante sin ti, pero… Helena, ella es maravillosa- rió recordando la emocionante vida de padre e hija- ella fue la que me hizo salir adelante… y pude ser feliz, verdaderamente feliz, por que te veía en ella… entendía que siempre estabas ahí, que nunca nos dejaste… y te agradezco eso. Ella me "arregló"… fue una bendición, la luz en la obscuridad… la llama que me hizo reaccionar, y hacer algo con mi vida… Pero hay algo… que necesito decirte, algo que me ha carcomido el alma, y necesito decirte de una vez por todas, y terminar definitivamente con esto…

_Oro, todo el amor que diste fue oro_

_Oro que pagaría con gusto_

_Para poder mostrar el amor que quise decir_

-Se… que sabías que te amaba, pero… no lo dije lo suficiente, y eso…. Me arrepentiré de eso el resto de mi vida.- su rostro se pudo repentinamente serio. Sus ojos perforaban a la luna, como si Hermione fuera ella, como si de esa manera, podría entender cada palabras y su significado escondido. – no lo dije cuando lo sentía, y me lamento, por que desde _ese_ momento, sabía que no podría decírtelo nunca mas… pago el precio todos los días, y los que me faltan por vivir, por haber sido ridículamente paranoico, y ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero ahora es muy tarde y lo entiendo, realmente lo hago… entiendo, que tal vez, tu eras necesitada allá arriba mas que aquí, aunque no sepa el por qué… pero eso no me impide sentir la culpa.

_Oh, Música, me hiciste escuchar tal música _

_Sin ti, aquí para guiarme _

_Temo que mi alma se vaya volando_

-Solo he venido esta noche a decirte… que aunque no estés aquí, sigo amándote… que nunca dejé de hacerlo, y mi corazón nunca dejará de sentir este sentimiento por ti, ni siquiera aunque deje de latir… te amo, mas que al sol, mas que a la luna, mas que a la vida misma… te amo, por que así soy… Sirius Black, amando a Hermione Black, para siempre… ¿recuerdas? Nuestro amor se repetirá toda la eternidad, si, todo ese tiempo… te amo, es lo único que quiero decirte… y lo siento, por no habértelo dicho cuando podías escucharlo…

"_Lo siento", esa es la palabra que quiero cantarte_

_La otra es "quédate"_

_Para escuchar el amor que quise decirte _

Se puso de pie lentamente dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca e ir a dormir, estaba muy cansado. Comenzó a caminar pero detuvo su andar y giró su cabeza para posar sus ojos grises una vez mas, sobre la fotografía en movimiento. Los ojos grises con los chocolates. Las palabras que dijo después, las dijo como ella solía decirlas. En un susurro cargado de amor.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mione…


	5. Chapter 5

_Muchos, muchos años después…. _

Estaba sentado, en una mecedora junto a la ventana de su habitación. Se sentía muy cansado, y los parpados le pesaban. Sus respiraciones eran largas y audibles, pesadas. Una cobija estaba en sus piernas, cubriéndolo del frio. Se lo había puesto una de sus nietas, una hermosa niña de cabello castaño de su abuela materna y ojos miel de su abuela paterna.

Llevaba solo muchas horas, mirando al sol moverse lentamente, hasta que se perdió en la distancia. Ahora observaba con asombro la luna y las estrellas. No había ninguna nube, el clima era perfecto.

Una sensación de cosquilleo en su garganta lo hizo toser violentamente. Levantó con dolor su mano y cubrió sus labios. La tos lo embistió, como una forzada visita. Después de que el ataque cesara, dejó caer su mano pesadamente sobre su pierna y se dedicó a observarla.

Estaba arrugada. Habían manchas en sus manos debido al paso del tiempo. Sus dedos, habían sufrido los estragos de sus actividades de joven, y ahora estaba chuecos y huesudos. Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran las arrugas. Finos relieves que se alzaban en su piel, indicándole que ya no tenía veinte años. Tal vez los tenia, pero multiplicados por otro numero mas grande. Sus brazos, estaban en el mismo estado. Las cicatrices que alguna vez habían surcado la piel de sus miembros, estaban difuminadas por el paso de los años. Las manchas también cubrían la superficie.

Llevaba ya un tiempo enfermo, casi un año. Los doctores de san Mungo, le habían dicho que le quedaba poco de vida. El lo sabía, desde el primer momento que comenzó a toser. Lo supo, por que el gran Sirius Black no se enfermaba. Pero no le asustaba. No le daba miedo. Había tenido una hermosa y feliz vida con sus amigos y con su adorada hija Helena, la cual le había dado los nietos mas hermosos del mundo. Un hijo mayor llamado Regulus Orion Longbottom, y obviamente los regañó por su falta de originalidad, y dos mellizas, Alice Jean e Isadora Jean Longbottom, nuevamente, viva la originalidad, que definitivamente sacaron los genes merodeadores, para pesar de todos a sus alrededores. Sonrió al recordar a las niñas.

Una tos ascendió por su garganta una vez mas, haciéndolo toser salvajemente. Sus pulmones le ardían y ya estaba cansado de eso. Cada agitación era un poco de dolor. Su mano, con la que nuevamente cubrió sus labios, se llenó de un liquido. Sin mirar que fue, se limpió en la cobija. Sonrió con un destello de malicia. A pesar de su gran edad, aun hacia desastres.

Giró su cuello para poder apreciar su rostro en el espejo que estaba en el armario. El hermoso cabello que enmarcaba su rostro, se deslavó al pasar los años. De negro como la noche, pasó a ser blanco como la nieve. Pero podía decir con orgullo, que seguía viéndose estupendo. Sus cejas, también se tornaron blancas.

Su rostro, estaba tan diferente. Las arrugas surcaban su frente, el alrededor de los ojos y en los dobleces de piel alrededor de su boca. Fuera de eso, seguía siendo guapo. Habían un par de manchas en sus mejillas, muy parecidas a las que estaban en sus manos y brazos. La cicatriz, que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo hasta la barbilla, ya se había difuminado ligeramente, y se le veía torcida debido a los desniveles de su piel, y las arrugas. Los ojos que alguna vez habían estado llenos de vida y juventud, se encontraban apagados y cansados. Eran la prueba viviente de la larga vida que había tenido.

Sonrió al saber, que pronto todo terminaría. Su hija, tenía su vida. A su esposo y a sus hijos, ya no lo necesitaba. El podía partir ese mundo en paz, sabiendo que ella estaría bien y asegurada. Protegida y a salvo. Consideraba que había hecho un gran trabajo. Mejor que el que jamás soñó hacer. Creció pareciéndose mucho a su madre, pero también a el, debido a su gran desarrollada y cercana relación de padre e hija. Ahora el podía partir.

James fue el primero en irse. Hace un par de años, enfermó de gravedad y no terminó el invierno. Extrañaba a su compañero, pero pronto lo vería, y los hermanos se reunirían en el cielo, para hacer de las suyas. Soltó unas risitas y miró melancólicamente a la nada. Recordó lo devastada que había estado la mujer canosa que una vez fue pelirroja. Pero el le aseguró que lo superaría, estaba familiarizado con la experiencia. Después, se fue ella. Como padrino de Harry tuvo que consolarlo, pero le aseguró que se fue, por que amaba demasiado a su padre como para estar sin el, y que ahora estaban juntos, cuidándolo desde arriba. Su ahijado entendió y suspiró tranquilamente. En ese momento, vio al niño pequeño que cuidó demasiadas veces, en vez de al hombre adulto que era. Después, enfermó Remus, aunque ahora se encontraba estable, al menos, mejor que el.

Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, cansado. Y ahí fue cuando todo empezó.

_Comenzó como un sentimiento_

_Y creció a ser una esperanza_

_Después cambió y era un pensamiento mudo_

_Y terminó siendo una palabra silenciosa_

Su corazón comenzó a latir con súbita rapidez. Un fuerte dolor de pecho lo invadió. Subió su mano y la colocó sobre el área, apresando la tela. Jadeó ligeramente y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la punzada se extendió un poco. Sintió como si estuviera sangrando por dentro. El liquido invadía sus entrañas. Sentía como la sangre era bombeada con repentina velocidad fuera de su órgano latiente. Su respiración se agitó un poco, e intentó no hacer ningún ruido. No quería molestar a nadie. Aunque sabía que no había nadie a esas horas. Un sonido ronco y áspero salió desde su garganta, cuando en un segundo, el dolor pareció cesar. Pero el sabía que regresaría. Solo una palabra surcó su mente. Una que estaba rodeada de tantas posibilidades. Muerte.

_Y esa palabra, se hizo fuerte, mas fuerte_

_Hasta ser una lucha de llanto_

_Yo regresaré_

_Cuando me llames_

_No hay necesidad de decir adiós _

Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando al realidad lo golpeó. Estaba por morir. Estaba a punto de dejar de existir en esa vida. Se iba, y se encontraba solo en la obscura habitación. Pero no entró en pánico. Entendía que iba a suceder. Su corazón simplemente dejaría de latir en unos minutos, y sus ojos se cerraría para siempre, y nunca volvería a mostrar los ojos grises que tanto le habían gustado a su esposa. La luz se iría de ellos definitivamente. Después, su cabeza se quedaría colgando, no sabía si hacia adelante o hacia atrás, pero concluyentemente colgando. Por falta de fuerza, simplemente. Sus brazos, caerían a su lado, seguramente una a la orilla de la silla. Sus dedos, se moverían una ultima vez y se comenzarían a poner duros después de que pase un tiempo. Sus labios se comenzarían a secar, y después su cuerpo comenzaría a descomponerse. A oler. Alguien lo encontraría, seguramente su hija o su yerno, que venían una vez a la semana a visitarlo. Pero el ya se habría ido.

_Solo por que todo está cambiando_

_no significa que nunca_

_haya sido de esta manera antes_

Sonrió con felicidad, pero sus ojos mostraban miedo. Las emociones encontradas dentro de el, lo hacían entrar en conflicto. Supuestamente ya sabía lo que debía de sentir. Alegría. Miedo. Cosas opuestas. Pero algo lo estaba tranquilizando. Como si una mano, sobara el lugar donde antes había sentido dolor. Le alejaba los vestigios del sufrimiento, lo calmaba. Le indicaba que todo estaría bien. Sus ojos grises, se prendieron una vez mas en la luna.

_Lo único que puedes hacer_

_Es intentar saber quienes son tus amigos_

_Mientras te marchas a la guerra_

Un alarido se escapó de su boca y trató de extinguir el sonido apretando los dientes, pero fue inútil. Los dedos de su mano derecha se separaron, tiesos, y subió su rígida mano a la ubicación del repentino dolor. El sonido de ahogo salía de sus labios. El corazón, estaba latiendo una vez mas con demasiada rapidez. Tensó la quijada y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Trató ponerse de pie.

_Elige una estrella en el obscuro horizonte _

_Y sigue su luz_

El sonido de su cuerpo cayendo pesadamente sobre la madera del piso se alcanzó a escuchar sordamente. El chillido de dolor del hombre moribundo era agonizante. Sus pies estaban enredados en la cobija que le había dado su nieta, sus manos desparramadas a sus lados y su mejilla estampada con el suelo. Débilmente, se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos e intentó empujarse para poder levantarse. El intento fue inútil.

_Tu regresaras_

_Cuando todo termine _

_No hay necesidad de decir adiós _

Sus brazos temblaron, el dolor del pecho era inaguantable. Sus piernas se comenzaron a dormir y finalmente, sus brazos se rindieron ante el peso de su cuerpo y cayó torpemente. Un gemido ahogado se pudo escuchar. Una lagrima derramándose del lagrimal, escurriéndose lentamente hasta deslizarse sobre la madera. El dolor era terrible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Jadeo. Lloró. Y finalmente, su corazón se rindió.

_Ahora estamos de vuelta al principio _

_Es solo un sentimiento, y nadie lo sabe todavía_

_Pero solo por que ellos no puedan sentirlo también _

_No significa que tengas que olvidar_

No lo entendía muy bien. Era como si pasaran las cosas mas rápidas. Miró a sus manos. Estaban lisas, piel perfecta. Subió lánguidamente sus ojos por la piel de sus brazos, y se encontraban igual. Sus palmas, fueron a estrellarse a sus mejillas. Las sentía rasposas por la barba que recordaba no tener, pero estaban lisas. Las arrugas no se sentían. Miró a su alrededor desconcertado. Estaba en la misma habitación que recordaba, pero la mecedora estaba ausente, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Caminó rápidamente al espejo del armario. Exclamó con sorpresa. No recordaba haber estado vestido así. Estaba descalzo, con pantalones blancos, y una camisa de lino del mismo color, abierta en el cuello, dejando a vista el collar de las reliquias de la muerte que jamás se quitó. Hacían años que no se vestía de manera similar. Subió su mirada y emitió un sonido de emoción una vez mas. Su piel, estaba bronceada, como la había tenido en su tiempo de juventud. Ninguna arruga que mostrara su edad. Ninguna mancha, ni siquiera una cicatriz. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Sus ojos, estaban brillosos e inyectados con vivacidad. Sus cejas, volvieron a ser del color del ébano. Su cabello, un poco arriba del ras de su quijada, estaba negro como la noche, brilloso como las estrellas. Dejó salir un aliento de incredulidad. Algo se reflejó en el espejo, detrás de el. Y ahí _la_ vio.

_Deja que tus memorias se hagan fuertes, mas fuertes_

_Hasta que estén detrás de tus parpados_

Estaba hermosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes. La tela se ceñía debajo de su busto y caía libremente hasta debajo de las rodillas. Seda blanca. Suave como su piel. Estaba descalza como el. Sus rizos despeinados, caían libremente por sus hombros desnudos. Había una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Pero lo que el apreciaba mas que a nada en este mundo, fue el ver sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos que lo volvieron loco y que lo hicieron perder la cordura, la razón, y el mundo, lo estaban viendo como hace muchísimos años no lo hacían. Había tanto amor en las profundidades, tanto cariño y tanta ternura. Había emoción, felicidad, y añoro. Y la conocía tan bien, que sabía que hasta un poco de tristeza.

Giró rápidamente para poder verla bien. Estaban separados por varios metros. El, de espaldas al espejo, al final de la habitación, y ella frente a la puerta, la cual estaba abierta de par en par. Del otro lado, solo había obscuridad. Su corazón dio un vuelco, la estaba viendo después de tanto tiempo. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. La estaba volviendo a ver, simplemente no se lo podía creer.

_Tu regresaras _

_Cuando yo te llame_

_No hay necesidad de decir adiós _

"¿Hermione?" se sorprendió al escuchar su voz. Sonaba joven, y no la cansada y ronca que se había acostumbrado a escuchar.

La mujer, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, agrandó su sonrisa y extendió su brazo derecho, manteniendo la palma viendo al techo. Lo estaba invitando a tomarla. Sirius, sin pensarlo, comenzó a caminar. Por fin volverían a estar juntos, para siempre, repetir su historia de amor por toda la eternidad.

Había esperado este momento, tantos años. Quería decirle tantas cosas, tantos pensamientos. Decirle, que no había habido un día que no pensara en ella. Quería preguntarle por que había tardado tanto, pero eso ya no importaba. Ya estaba ahí. Detuvo su andar a unos centímetros de la mano, y lentamente levantó la suya. El mar de plata nunca se despegó de los chocolates.

"Te extrañé mucho, Mione" susurró con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano. La castaña, aumentó mas su sonrisa.

"Nunca me fui"

_Fin__. _


End file.
